


just tell me no

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Con to Non-con, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Redacted Consent, Rimming, Squirting, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Tim has been quite grabby recently, and Damian would be worried about it if not for the fact that Tim has (mostly)alwaysrespected his boundaries. That is, until now.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	just tell me no

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 9 of noncontober: con to noncon. surprised no one's complained about how much timdami i'm writing for this 😂

Damian is happy with their sex life as a whole. It isn’t too vanilla or too extreme, they’re both very much attracted to each other, and Tim is an attentive lover. Overall, it’s pretty good – Damian couldn’t ask for much better. Which is why he doesn’t understand why Tim has been behaving so strangely recently, seeing as Damian thought they were both on the same page.

Damian told Tim before they even started having sex that he did not want to be penetrated _at all_. Full stop. And Tim seemed to be fine with that, which led to a lot of humping and hand jobs and blow jobs in the early stages of their relationship.

But soon enough, Damian grew curious, and so he asked Tim to fuck him, and _loved_ it. Loved Tim’s cock in his ass and Tim reaching around to rub at his hard clit like it was a little cock, and the feeling of come dripping out of him without having to worry about getting pregnant and taking precautions.

Damian _had_ thought that _Tim_ was happy with this arrangement of theirs too – it certainly made him come every single time he fucked Damian. But recently, Tim has been very… _touchy_.

He’ll come up behind Damian and grind against his ass – like he always does when he’s in that sort of mood – but now he’ll reach around and press his hand between Damian’s legs, even though he knows that Damian doesn’t like that, or when they’re actually going at it, he’ll slide a hand down and tease at Damian’s cunt with his fingers, which, although it feels _good_ , isn’t something Damian is exactly comfortable with. Tim seems to be able to tell when Damian’s about to ask him to stop though, because he usually backs off straight away.

Still, the behaviour is odd and slightly concerning.

The thought has been in Damian’s head a lot recently, so he forces himself to stop thinking about it as Tim presses him down onto the bed, kissing Damian’s forehead as he leans over him to pull the lube out from the bedside drawer. Then he drops it onto the bed next to Damian’s knee and leans in with a gentle smile, giving his mouth a quick peck before getting off him so that Damian can roll over onto his stomach.

Damian sighs and closes his eyes, at peace as Tim straddles the back of his thighs and kisses the nape of his neck before peppering kisses over his shoulders and down his back, paying particular attention to the long scar cutting down Damian’s spine and murmuring praises into his skin.

“Beautiful,” Tim whispers as he reaches the small of Damian’s back, mouth still pressed to the back of one of his hips, and even though they’ve been in a relationship for a while now, even though he’s heard it from Tim’s mouth several times before now, it still makes Damian flush and squirm underneath him, and Tim is amused by it as always, mouth curving into a smile against Damian’s skin.

Tim squeezes his hips and kisses his back, so Damian lifts his hips up for a pillow to be placed beneath them, spreading his thighs a little further apart for Tim to settle between. Damian shivers as he feels Tim’s hot breath against his skin before he kisses each of his cheeks and then spreads his ass open, traces his tongue over Damian’s hole and starts lapping at him. Damian sighs and grinds back against Tim’s mouth, hands fisting in the sheets. This isn’t something they do much, with how – ha, _anal_ – Damian is when it comes to hygiene and cleanliness, but he enjoys it nonetheless.

Soon enough, two lube-slick fingers are worming their way into Damian’s hole beside Tim’s tongue, and Damian arches his back, rocking back on them with a soft moan as Tim nips at his ass, making him jolt. Tim seems to be in a bit of a rush, slightly rougher than usual as he adds a third finger almost straight away and scissors Damian open, nails digging into his skin, but Damian won’t be complaining anytime soon.

He whines when Tim pulls his fingers out, hears him fumbling with his underwear, huffing when it takes him longer than usual. “What exactly are you _doing_ back there?” Damian asks, glancing at Tim over his shoulder, who looks a little embarrassed but then he smirks at Damian as he finally manages to get his cock out, making Damian blush when he gives him an obvious once over.

“Just admiring you,” Tim says as he shuffles forward, hard cock pressing into the back of Damian’s thigh as Tim encourages him to get up onto his knees, face half buried in the pillows as Tim’s hands curl around his hips.

“Well, stop admiring and start _fucking_ ,” Damian grumbles and it gets him a snort out of Tim as he lubes up his cock and then _finally_ pushes into him, hot and hard and thick and filling Damian up _perfectly_ , making him let out a low groan along with Tim once he’s all the way in, hips flush against Damian’s ass.

Tim doesn’t wait for Damian to say or do anything, just knows when he’s ready and starts to slowly rock his hips back and forth, grinding forward into his ass. Damian pushes back against him with a grunt and Tim huffs out a laugh as he draws his hips back until the tip of his cock is barely inside Damian before slamming back inside him _hard_ , hard enough to make Damian cry out when he does it again _even harder_.

“Damian,” Tim moans as he reaches around to rub at Damian’s clit, hips smacking against his ass with each thrust, but then he starts to slow down. “Baby, I’m going to try something, okay?” Damian just whines and nods, pushing back onto his cock as he bites down on his lip so he doesn’t make any more embarrassing noises.

“Trust you,” Damian whimpers, and he hears Tim’s breath hitching behind him as his thrusts slowly come to a stop and he pulls out, making Damian’s eyes flutter open in confusion.

“T-Timothy, what are you – _stop!_ ” He cries out as Tim’s cock pushes into his cunt, and Tim doesn’t even give him a chance to adjust or _breathe_ , starts fucking him again at the same speed as he was before. Damian might be wet but it still _hurts_ , it’s still painful as Tim splits Damian open on his cock, fucking him in a way he never has before – in a way Damian has never _allowed_ him to, or anyone else for that matter.

“No, stop, I don’t _want_ this,” he sobs, _begs_ as Tim just fucks into him even harder. Damian tries to crawl away, tries to somehow squirm and wriggle his way off Tim’s cock, but Tim just pushes his head down into the sheets and muffles his screams and pleas for him to stop, pinning both of Damian’s arms behind his back with one hand and rubs at his clit with the other, and it feels good but bad at the same time, like Damian doesn’t want it but he’s being made to feel like he _does_.

Eventually his orgasm manages to creep up on him and Damian is left _shrieking_ as his cunt clenches tightly around Tim’s cock, making him groan too as his fingers keep moving over Damian’s swollen, oversensitive clit. And then Damian’s coming _again_ , except this time, his body convulses as he squirts all over the sheets, making a complete mess of himself as he screams his way through it.

“ _Jesus_ , Damian,” Tim murmurs against his skin, and even with how heavily he’s breathing, Damian can still hear the awe in his voice as his hips start to stutter against Damian’s ass, and it makes Damian want to both scream at him and blush like a little schoolgirl – which he does, ears reddening. “Definitely wasn’t expecting that but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.”

Damian just claws at the sheets, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks as Tim finally moans into the back of his neck and comes, and Damian feels disgusting, sick, _violated_ as it spills deep inside him, dribbling down the back of his thigh and dripping onto the sheets, as if they weren’t already sticky enough.

But it’s done. Tim is done using him, and now Damian can roll away from him, can race into the shower and force the vomit back down his throat as he pushes his own fingers into himself and tries to shovel Tim’s come out of his cunt, can sit down and cry into his knees as the shower water beats down on his back and then eventually walk back into the bedroom like nothing ever happened and he and Tim are _fine_. It’s over… right?

_Wrong_.

Tim’s cock is still softening inside him as he rolls them both over onto their sides and avoids the huge wet patch on the bed, curling his hand underneath Damian’s thigh and pulling it out a little so that he feels even deeper inside him as he starts to thrust again, kissing Damian’s shoulders. Damian just lies there and stares at the wall, face wet with tears as his living nightmare begins.


End file.
